


The Shower War

by ChimamireHissori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimamireHissori/pseuds/ChimamireHissori
Summary: What happens when a limited number of showers are available to a large number of teenage boys? Now mix the 'Generation of Miracles' into the fight for showers with their different team mates and watch as chaos ensue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Shower War

Somewhere in the middle of training and tournaments a very poorly planned training camp by six different people caused an all-out war. All six teams or first line teams at least with a generation of miracles on them ended up at the same hotel with only a limited number of showers in a large communal bathroom in a shower only facility. But the worst was that they all ended their team practices all at once.

The war was on as spare toothbrushes, cans of shaving cream, just shaving cream, combs, small portable mirrors, and bottles of hair gel were flying thought the air hitting other people as they fought over the ten shower stalls. The rule of the showers was if the curtain was closed the shower was occupied. But the moment they opened those shower curtains, it was free game.

The regular players who had raced for the showers after practice were all trying to get into the showers when the generation of miracles and the single almost generation of miracles walked in with their teams. The moment they entered everyone took a temporary pause to look scared at the doors. Then the rush was on as the new players were trying to get into the showers.

Takao who had been pushing and shoving ended up beside Midorima where there was an almost bubble around the off putting teen. Takao was looking to his left down the single row of showers and noticed two curtains moving. One was right in front of where Akashi was lined up infront off with the large space around him as everyone was scared of the small red head. The other was just a little way down from them.

Takao was going to move towards it when he noticed the flying toothbrush coming towards his head. Instinctively he ducked then turned to see as it hit Midorima in the side of the head. He burst out laughing as Midorima turned to glare at the offending person who shrank away from then slowly and gestured that the shower was Midorima’s. The shower became free and no one stopped Midorima as he entered the shower and snapped the curtain closed. Takao slipped into the shower right beside his as it became open looking to the left for a second seeing all the showers opening and closing to see who would get the next one.

The shower in front of Akashi opened and someone else moved towards it only to get glared at by Akashi. “Get out of my way commoner” Akashi said and he stepped into the shower elegantly and calmly closed the curtain behind him. The teen that had tried to take the shower was shaking as he was pushed to the back of the room by the rush of people trying to get the showers.

Kagami and Aomine were fighting over the end shower stall as sparks were flying between them. Anyone that tried to get to the shower was quickly glared at and they shrank away from the pair. They had finally been stopped when they turned to find the shower stall taken but no one had passed them they then went to the next open on. Kagami beat Aomine. As a shower curtain opened Kagami reached into the grab the teen by the shoulder and threw him behind him into the others waiting for a shower and shut the curtain. 

Aomine shrugged and twisted his towel and started whipping everyone in his way as he dodged the flying items the yelping on boys filled the air. They all got out of his way as he made it to a newly opened stall. The stall was closed and everyone relaxed slightly until the next shower opened.

Murisakibara was wading through the crowd lifting anyone that wouldn’t move by their head and moved them to the side. It was rather slow going but Himuro was following behind him smiling as he looked around to see if he could find Taiga and found him yanking someone out of the shower. Himuro knew he would get a shower if he just waited and was quicker than everyone else as he stood in an attempt at a line. Murisakibara took over the next shower infront of them but had to duck under the shower rods. Himuro took the one next to it once it opened.

Kise had finally charmed guys in front of him into giving him a shower. When he was about to get in Kasamatsu kicked him to the ground. “Seniors first” He said then closed the curtain

“Seeempi?!?!?!” Kise whined in disbelief that he had just lost his shower as he was sitting on the floor. His followers quickly saved him the next shower so it wasn’t all bad. 

The generation of miracles were standing outside the bathroom talking while waiting for Kuroko. Himuro and Murusakibara went to get drinks and snacks. Aomine and Kagami were arguing. Akashi was smiling and watching people that came out of the showers. Midorima was tapping his fingers and filing his nails as Takao was leaning against the wall waiting. Kise was sitting on the floor rubbing his head thanks to Kasamatsu whacking him in the head as he waited leaning against the wall beside him. Then Kise was smiling and waving as people came out of the showers where they took a breath to relax then head to their rooms. Himuro handed out drinks that everyone had requested. Momoi came bouncing over to them happy and looked for Tetsu but couldn’t find him so she went to bug Aomine distracting the teen from his argument.

Kagami looked to the side only to almost choking on his drink. Kuroko had appeared right beside him. The sound of Kagami choking got Momoi’s attention and she instantly dropped her conversation with Aomine.

“Tetsu-kun” Momoi said happily as she jumped and hugged Kuroko. She then stepped back and looked at him “Why are you wrinkly?” she asked confused

“Fell asleep in the shower” Kuroko said monotone

Kagami and Aomine sputtered and looked at Kuroko. “Where? I didn’t see any of them closed the whole time”

“Tetsuya was in the eleventh stall at the end” Akashi stated 

“I only saw ten!” Aomine, Kagami and Kise all yelled

“Does this mean I didn’t have to lose my shower?” Kise whined

“You should have paid more attention” Kasamatsu stated then walked off leaving Kise to quickly follow behind him whining.

“Kagami and Aomine were fighting over the end stall before Kuroko took it” Takao said

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other than the yawning Kuroko. They instantly yanked Momoi off of Kuroko and were shaking him.

“Testu/Kuroko How could you steal my shower?!” they yelled then they weren’t holding anything anymore. They looked around but didn’t find Kuroko.

No one helped them hunt for Kuroko as they split up and walked to their rooms leaving Kagami and Aomine to hunt for Kuroko, (but it ended up as an argument instead.) 


End file.
